parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cars of Pride
Narration * Narrator: Today on the Adventures of Omega Racers * Narrator: The Kids Plan a Day At The Pool * Adagio: Evreybody Ready? * Narrator: And It's Just Another Day At the Office fo Evox * Evox: I Need a Virus a Very Scarry Virus TO RUIN THERE VACATION! * Roxy: I Have Just The Thing Master * Roxy: Say Hello To Evol the Hypno Virus * Roxy: At the Factory He'll Cast his Hypno Show to the World Making the Girls at the Pool act Like Chickens * Narrator: While the Kids Get there Vacation The Virus Challenges them to A race or else Evox Will Rule * Narrator: Can Our Heroes Win? Find Out on the Adventures of Omega Racers Next Lyrics POWER OF THE OMEGA!!! Together we are the Omegas of the America and the whole world! We will fight bad guys while we're racing to the grand prix to the grid! Together we are the... Omega Racers!!! Omega Keeps You Alive! Omega Racers!!! Fight to Drive! Drive To Survive!!! Omega Racers!!! (x3) Tyler Klause is the Number One Leader! Adagio is Tyler's Friend! Fang Klause is scary like a werewolf! Maddie Klause sings like a mermaid! Steel is the Silver Ranger of Beast Morphers! Together we are... Omega Racers!!! Omega Keeps You Alive! Omega Racers!!! Fight to Drive! Drive to Survive! Omega Racers (x4) (Song ends) Transcript * Tyler (V.O.): The Cars of Pride * (At the Garage Tyler was Watching his Favorite Show Loonatics Unleashed with Keiko Kubota by his Side on the TV) * Steel: Hey guys You're Just In Time For Breakfest * Fang Klause; What are we Having today steel * Steel: Pancakes! * Maddie Klause: I Love Pancakes Pass the Syrup * Fang Klause: Hey Bro Aren't You Gonna Join Us? * Tyler Klause: Naah you guys go on a head im having breakfest pizza some for you Keiko my babe * Keiko Kubota: Why thank you baby * Tyler and Keiko Eats Breakfest Pizza Together * George and Harold came to the breakfast pizza * Tyler Klause: What can i get you two Today? * George: We pranked Mr. Krupp * Harold: Yeah we pranked him. * Keiko Kubota: You Did? Then Have a Seat and Enjoy Breakfest Pizza * Mr. Krupp: GEORGE!!! HAROLD!!! * Keiko Kubota: Ohh you two are gonna get it. * (George and Harold snaps their fingers at Mr. Krupp and turns him into Captain Underpants) * Captain Underpants: Tra La Laaaaa!!!! * Keiko Kubota: Woah! * Steel: Oh Great Captian Underpants Agian * Maddie Klause: We Need a Vacation from Him * Fang Klause: Let's go to the Pool * Keiko Kubota: Mind if I Come With You * Tyler Klause: Good Idea Captian Underpants You Stay Here with George and Harold Until We Get Back ok? * Captain Underpants: May I get in the pool? * George and Harold: NO! * George: We'll Hold the Garage Until You Guys Get Back * Harold: You Can Count on Us! * Fang Klause: Let's Ride * (The Omega Racers Get in there velichles Except Keiko is Sitting Next to Tyler) * (The Garage Door Opens) * Maddie Klause: Omega Racers..... * All: LETS RIDE! * (The Omega Racers accelerate in there velichles on the road) * (Meanwhile at viruses inc evox wanted a virus to ruin there beach vacation) *Roxy Walks in the Building *Evox: Ahh Roxy do you have a virus for me so we can ruin there vacation *Roxy: I Have just the thing master evox *Roxy taps the virus creator on the tablet and creates a new virus *Roxy: Say hello to evol the hypno virus *Evol the Hypno Virus: I Live to Serve You Mighty Evox! *Evox: Nice Virus roxy i like now what's you're evil plan? *Nightmare Freddy: Hello Evox. *Evox: well hello Nightmare Freddy *Nightmare Freddy: Can I work here on Viruses, Inc.? *Evox: Welcome to Viruses Inc. Nightmare Freddy *Nightmare Freddy: I'll jumpscare the drivers! *Evol the Hypno Virus: Then I'll Hypnotize Keiko Tyler's Crush into Think she is a Chicken! *(Evox Nightmare Freddy and Evol the Hypno Virus Laugh Together) *Omega Racers arrived at the Pool *Nightmare Freddy arrived to Keiko *Nightmare Freddy: (Flirts Keiko) Hello Keiko *Keiko Kubota: N-Nightmare Freddy? *(Nightmare Freddy scares Keiko) *(Keiko Kubota screams in fear) *Nightmare Freddy: I'm flirting you. *Keiko Kubota: Im Sc-Sc-Scared Tyler Help Me *Tyler Klause: Guys Keiko's In Trouble *Fang Klause: Hang on Keiko We're Coming *Tyler Fang Maddie and Adagio to run over to save keiko from nightmare freddy *Nightmare Freddy: AW COME ON I WAS FLIRTING KEIKO!!! *Tyler Klause: She's My Crush Now Get You're Hands of of Her! *Nightmare Freddy: Guess Agian Now Evol! *(Evol the hypno virus comes in behind keiko kubota) *Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Cross-Z kicks Evol the hypno virus in the face *Tyler Klause: What took you two so long? *Kamen Rider Build: We're here to save your crush Keiko. *Kamen Rider Cross-Z: Yeah we defeat him since last time. *Fang Klause: But He's a virus now a hypno virus sent by evox *(Kamen Rider Build falls in love with Vix) *Kamen Rider Build: YOU FIGHT EVOL AND I'LL PROTECT VIX!!! *Steel: Right (Steel Punches Evol the hypno Virus but evol blocks it) *Evol the Hypno Virus: You're Quite Strong but you're still no match for me *Maddie Klause: We'll See About That *(Maddie Tornado Kicks Evol the hypno Virus but Evol Dodges) *Kamen Rider Build: VIX LOOK OUT!!! *(Kamen Rider Build saves Vix's life from Evol's Hypno powers) *Vix: Thanks Kamen Rider Build *Sento Kiyru kisses Vix *Vix: Oh Kamen Rider Build You're My Favorite *Vix kisses Kamen Rider Build *Kamen Rider Build: Let's do this together to kick Evol to the Phantom Zone from DC Comics! *Tyler Klause: Right! Ready Team? *Tyler: 1 *Fang: 2 *Maddie and Co.: 3! *Tyler Fang Maddie Vix Kamen Rider Build and Cross Z all tornado kick Evol the Hypno Virus to the Phantom Zone *Evol the Hypno Virus: OH NO!!!!!! *(Evol goes into the Phantom Zone) *Tyler Klause: Phew good thing Evol the Hypno Virus's Gone *Nightmare Freddy: What about me? *Kamen Rider Cross-Z: I Got This *Kamen Rider Cross Z Activates his Beat Closer to Fight Nightmare Freddy *Nightmare Freddy: (Sounds like Knuckles) OH NO!!! *Kamen Rider Cross-Z: Give Evox Our Regards! *Kamen Rider Cross Z Pulls up his Saber Lever *Beat Closer: Hit Parade! *Beat Closer: Milion Hit *Kamen Rider Cross Z Slices Nightmare Freddy Sends him Back to Viruses inc *Kamen Rider Cross-Z: (scoffs in humor) Guess that showed him to be ware *(Nightmare Freddy Dies) *Tyler Klause: At least keiko isin't hypnotized anymore *Adagio: Let's make sure that she's ok *Tyler fang adagio maddie vix kamen rider build and cross z run to keiko and make sure keiko is ok *Vix: Keiko You Ok *Keiko Kubota: Yes and im....(clucks like a chicken) BAWK BAWK Buck buck buck *Tyler Klause: Maybe I spoked it too soon. *Ryuga Banjo: Way too soon. *Sento Kiyru claps his hands to break the hypnotizing stuff *Keiko Pecks Sento Kiryu in the Head *Ryuga Banjo snaps his fingers to set Keiko free *But It Dosen't Work and Keiko Pecks Ryuga Banjo's Shoe *Ryuga Banjo: OW! *Adagio: How long does the hypnotizing stuff lasts? *Fang Klause: Until we can turn keiko back to normal *Tyler Klause: I Should be able to take care of keiko until you turn her back to normal guys *Meanwhile back at the Garage Adagio listens to Michael Jackson songs *Keiko Kubota: Bawk Buck buck buck buck brawk *Tyler Gets eggs from keiko's butt *Keiko Kubota: Brawwwwwwww *The Hypnotizing Stuff lasts *Keiko Pecks Tyler's arm as a kiss *Keiko: Tyler what happened to me? *Tyler Klause: Let's just say for a minute there you went all chicken on us *Ryuga Banjo: And you even pecked my boot Not Fair! *Keiko: Oh I Am So Sorry Ryuga I'll Wash it Off *(Keiko Washes Ryuga's Pecked Shoe off) *Vix: Sento. *Sento Kiyru: Yes? *Vix: I'm pregnant by you. *Ryuga Banjo: Sento and Vix having a baby... THE CHILD?!?!?! *Tyler Klause: But Im Not having a baby with Keiko *Keiko Kubota: So i'll still be you're girlfriend right *Tyler Klause: Yeah Keiko and No Babies Ok *Keiko Kubota: Sure Tyler Sure *Keiko and I Kiss *Ryuga Banjo: I meant Vix is pregnant by Sento Kiyru. *Tyler Klause: Oh. End Credits * Leo Howard as Tyler Klause * Ryan Potter as Fang Klause * Patricia Ja Lee as Maddie Klause * Reid Mcgowan as the Suit of Steel * Jamie Linehan as the Voice of Steel * Tyler Posey as Adagio * Josh Keaton as the Voice of Adagio * Keiko Kubota as Herself * Kirk Thornton as the Voice of Evox * Liana Ramirez as Roxy * Jessica Biel as Vix * Atsuhiro Inukai as Sento Kiyru/Kamen Rider Build * Eiji Akaso as Ryuga Banjo/Kamen Rider Cross-Z * Kevin Michael Richardson as Nightmare Freddy * Lee Tockar as Hypno Evol * Kevin Hart as George Beard * Thomas Middleditch as Harold Hutchins * Ed Helms as Captain Underpants / Mr. Krupp Gallery MV5BMjE0Mzg4MjExMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTM5Nzk3NjE@._V1_UX214_CR0,0,214,317_AL_.jpg Ryan Potter.png Patricia-ja-lee.jpg Buddy-beetjstag.png Buster-silver.png Scottmccall1.jpg Kubota keiko 505916.jpg Evox.png Evil Roxy.png Vix.jpg SentoKiryu.png KRBu-Buildrabbittank.png Ryuga Banjyou Final form.png KRBu-Crossz.png Not even home is safe nightmare freddy poster by scruffygamer-d9a6t0i.png George and harold captain underpants movie.png Krupp captain underpants movie.png Captain underpants movie character.png Next Episode * Muggshot's Revenge * Honors of the New Heroes Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Omega Racers